In the storage of agricultural products in storage bins, for example storage of grain in a grain bin, it is common to provide an aeration fan for generating a flow of air through the storage bin to aerate the agricultural product in the storage bin. In order to operate the fan most efficiently, it is further known to provide simple control systems relying on a specified algorithm to aerate the product according to sensed conditions of the product, for example aerating the product to maintain temperature below a prescribed limit to prevent spoilage. If too much aeration is provided however, the agricultural product can be overly dried so that the moisture content is well below an ideal moisture content corresponding to an optimal price for the grain when delivered to market. In view of this, some grain storage systems involve much more complex algorithms to control operation of the fan in which the complex algorithms are dependent upon many different variables. There continues to be a problem with known fan control algorithms, however, in that the aeration strategy defined by the algorithm does not take into consideration the changing state of the product or the changing state of the bin where the product is stored. The user is thus required to manually adjust the settings for when to have fans operate as the grain condition in storage or the state of the bin changes.